


Lilies for Wally

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Freezewally Fics [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: FreezeWally and Nygmobblepot Fic - (Inspired by the AU from @askoswaldandedward ) Victor Fries brings flowers to Wally Cobblepot-Nygma. Her parents still aren’t too keen about her dating





	Lilies for Wally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_chemical_romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/gifts).



> This just needed to be written. This adorable ship just needed another fic! Sketch reposted with the artist’s permission. Wally's character created by the sketch artist who I also received permission to use.

The doorbell chimes as Oswald watches Edward and their daughter Wally engaging in a game of chess.

“I’ll get it.” Wally stands up from her seat.

“Let Olga get it. It’s still your turn,” Edward says. He and Wally have been playing the game on and off ever since she moved out into her own house.

“I don’t mind, dad,” she replied, making her way out of the sitting room. “I needed to stand anyway. I’ve been sitting too long.”

Wally steps out into the hall and goes to the large heavy wood front doors. She opens them to find the most unexpected surprise.

Victor Fries stands on the other side with a bouquet of white lilies in his grip.

“Eep!”, she squeals like a mouse and hides her toothy smile behind her hands.

“I honestly didn’t expect your reaction to be something that adorable,” Victor speaks with a handsome grin across his face, handing her the fresh cut flowers.

Taking the flowers, she replies, “These are gorgeous.” Her plump, round, cheeks beam a rosy tinge as she dips her nose into the bouquet. “How did you know lilies were my favorite?”

“Your parents are always talking about how you are like your grandmother.” Working for Edward and Oswald, Victor has overheard many conversations between them. “Oswald has mentioned numerous times how much she used to love lilies. I figured since you were like her, that you’d love them too.”

“That’s so sweet.” She lays her hand on his chest, feeling his heart fluttering inside. “You learned something about me from eavesdropping on my parents,” she says pleased.

“I guess I’m a romantic that way.”

“You certainly are,” she giggles and steps closer to the tall man, gazing longingly into his icy blue eyes. She licks her lips and stands on her toes to gift him with a kiss, but Victor suddenly stops her advances by clutching onto her shoulders. She gasps from his cramped grip on her. “What’s wrong?”

Though his face is facing her, his eyes are staring at something happening behind her. “Maybe I should come back later.”

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/166320976541/freeze-shows-up-at-the-van-dahl-manor-with-flowers)

"W-What?” Her eyes dart back and forth, confused by his abrupt urge to leave. “Why?”

He doesn’t speak a word only gawks at the images inside the house.

“What is it’s?”, she asks flustered and turns to see what’s so important that’s happening behind her back. “Oh….”, she says plainly and rolls her eyes, but she’s relieved to know that Victor’s unexpected departure isn’t about her.

Edward and Oswald have been peeking at the couple from behind the cover of a wall. They heard how excited Wally was when she opened the door and they needed to know what caused their daughter to make such a joyous sound.

They’re trying to work on getting used to Wally’s interest with Victor Fries. God, they have no fucking clue as to what this girl sees in the thug that’s on their payroll, but if he makes her happy, they are going to allow that happiness to grow between them. It’s just very, VERY, hard for them to break old habits.

Wally doesn’t even get upset anymore when she finds her parents spying. She knows they’re trying to change and that these two old, stubborn, dogs are going to take a lot longer to learn a new trick.

“Mom, dad?”

As soon as she acknowledges them, they hop out from around the corner. “Yes?”, they answer in unison.

“I’m going to go home so I can kiss my boyfriend,” she announces.

“That’s a little extreme, love,” Oswald replies and takes a step closer. “You can kiss now so he can go.”

“Maybe I don’t want to kiss him now and maybe I want to talk to him little. He did just bring me these beautiful lilies.”

“But—” Edward takes a step, standing next to his husband with his big brown puppy dog eyes growing wide— “but what about our game? It’s still your move.”

“My Queen to F5. Checkmate,” she says proudly then steps back onto the porch and takes Victor by the hand.

“That’s not check!” Edward exclaimed, surprised as to how he could have missed something.

“Go look, dad, it’s definitely check.”

“You don’t leave until I do!” Edward rushes back into the sitting room and moves Wally’s piece right where she had said. His expression turns up into a grimace when he sees that’s she’s fucking right. He missed it. How the hell did he miss it? Marching back into the hall, Edward tries to hide the despair of defeat.

“She was right, wasn’t she?” Oswald mocked, crossing his arms. It doesn’t matter how many masks Edward uses to hide his emotions, he will always see through them.

“Regrettably so,” Edward huffed.

“Told ya, dad.” she chuckles. Her only regret is not making the move before answering the door. She lost the opportunity to witness the look of shock on his face. “So can I go now?” Her body jerks as if she felt a cold chill running down her spine. “What am I doing asking you…..” She also has old habits to break as well. “I’ll be back in an hour to have dinner.”

“AN HOUR!”, both men shouted.

“YES! AN HOUR!”, she hollers back.

Victor stands awkwardly trying not to show his eagerness to be alone with Wally. Her fathers could probably smell that sort of thing.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Oswald finally gives in. “Fine. We’ll see you in an hour.”

“You will.” Wally nods at them, then turns to Victor with a wide smile and hops into his arms.

He catches her and holds her securely as she wraps an arm around his neck - keeping a good grip on her lilies. Victor smiles at her then peeked up at her parents and his grin is instantly washed away. He can almost see the steam shooting from their ears. Clearing his throat, Victor says, “The lady wanted me to hold her.”

“We can see that,” Edward says trying to hide the vexed tone in his voice. “Just go so we can get her back here safely.”

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
